transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Science in the medbay
Crosscheck is currently sitting in an hovering throne in front of the medical bay computer. Two larges fuel lines are connected into his chest and are pumping him full of energon, without which he could not survive for long. Complicated calculations are currently displayed on the screen and the autobot scientist is examining them...even though he doesn't look good. Jetfire had first stopped at Autobot City to check in there, pulling a complete dump on data pertaining to his months of absence. During his perusal of those records, this one came up redflagged, "Crosscheck, my friend." he intones, bursting through the medical bay doors, "You should have sent for me sooner." he approaches without a concern for potential contagions, "This is a dire situation indeed, how far has the infection progressed?" no niceties, no discussions... right to business. Jetfire is concerned! The hover chair turns to allow Crosscheck to face Jetfire, "Good to see you Jetfire. How have you been?" He can see the concerns in Jetfire's face and he wants to show him he has now fallen into despair yet. "All my internal systems are infected. I currently suffers from a 976% increase of my energon's needs. I can remain functionnal for a few more terran months if I remain connected to life support. Without it... I could last for a cycle at best. Fortunately, the infection is contained by the forcefield belt I'm wearing." "Busy, a little side project I had hoped would allow us to outmaneuver our foes..." Jetfire replies, smiling as he admires the courage shown, "That gives us time, so long as we can keep you connected properly." the Air Guardian closes his face mask over his face, a beam slipping out from the optic band to scan Crosscheck to pick up more details before retracting once more, "A meteorite brought these in, did it? This is worse than scraplets... but we cured that, we can lick this too. What do you have so far?" Crosscheck points at the computer's screen, "I have devised a process that should allow me to kill the spores without arming me... however it's just theorical, I haven't find a suitable element yet. I tested over 7000 combination without any luck so far." Jetfire's gaze turns to the screen, all business for the moment - he was singularly driven when a clear and obvious goal was put forth, "Hmmm... 7,000 combinations already, you've been pushing yourself too hard." he chides, scanning the process, "The theory seems sound." he steps back, "I wonder though if the issue is not with the elements used, but in the process in which they are applied." the mech is thinking fast for a moment before, with a sharp exhale from the vents in his shoulders, he pauses, "It is easy to get carried away, I can see that there has been positive progress. But there is a more important element at hand, and that is how you are holding up under the strain." Crosscheck looks up at the larger mech, and frown, "Do you have an improvement to suggest to the process?" He shrugs at the last part of Jetfire's comment, "Do not worry about me, sitting here with those fuel line... ok it's a bit depressing but I feel well..." He still looks tired, "... but with you gone, it was up to me to find a cure." Jetfire nods once, "I do not know if it is an improvement yet, but I believe with some simulations we can determine it." he replies, the smile turning just a touch sad, "I do regret that, I was dealing with highly volatile technology, working anywhere near any inhabited area would have been unwise of me." he turns his gaze to the screens for a moment, "But, I assure you, this task shall have my undivided attention, we must not allow you to perish in such a manner. It is far too ignoble." Crosscheck nods at Jetfire. OThers would mock Jetfire for his volatile inventions but not Crosscheck, he knows to well the thrill of working with new concepts, the thrill of creattion. "I thank you for that my friend. I'm sure that between the two of us, we will find a solution to that problem. Don't worry, I'm not yet ready to join the Matrix." Jetfire considers for a time as his friend speaks, "I wonder, do you think there is a way to isolate a small section of the infection for testing purposes? Perhaps a system part that you do not require in your current state?" the Air Guardian's attention turns to the screens once more, looking over the data displayed there and humming thoughtfully, "Understanding the critters themselves would be a benefit not only to this moment in time, but also science in a more universal sense." Crosscheck ponders his response for a moment, "It is possible. I don't need my weapon processor while I'm sitting here. However, you will need to be very careful and keep it under forcefield at all time. Those spores are very volatile and the last thing I would want is for you to become infected." "I shall construct a small forcefield to attach to the device before we attempt to remove it from you." Jetfire replies, "I have specialized containment fields for dealing with this sort of highly infectious material after all. It would be good to understand how they tick, and what more there might be... the tenacity and their ability to spread makes me suspicious of their origin as well. But that is a matter for the future. The now is merely figuring out how to remove them from you, and ensure that we have our valued comrade back." Crosscheck types something on the console before him, "I transfered all the data I have on them. It's not much but it's a start." The scientist falls silent for a moment before adding, "I know you'll be careful but I really don't want to see anyone going through what I'm living now." "Nor do I, scraplets are bad enough." Jetfire replies, "We need every avenue open to us to determine a cure, that no-one will ever go through what you are suffering again, either..." he muses, checking through some files, "I wonder if there are any elements I've come across in my travels that you haven't tested yet either. I will take care with the critters, I promise. And as soon as we've learned all we can, they will be destroyed safely." Crosscheck summons a list of data on the screen, "As you see, they are resistant to heavy radiations, they reproduct at a very fast rate and they can infect Cybertronians upon a simple contact." He listens carefully to Jetfire and nods, "I know there is something somewhere that can kill these spores... otherwise they would have infected the universe. Perhaps you came accross something mortal for them... we only need to figure out what it is. Perhaps they have a natural predator?" "I worry about the concept of a natural predator, of course..." Jetfire replies, "No doubt you know the story of having to get a cat to chase away a mouse, but then you have a cat." he muses, "I have traveled far in this galaxy however, and I have extensive records to draw from, we'll find something." he then glances at Crosscheck, "What about the trajectory of the meteorite, did we pick up on that?" Crosscheck grins behind his faceplate, "I know the story but if they have a predator we could study it to find out how they proceed, which could allow us to find a cure." Crosschecks takes a look at his notes, "Unfortunately, we don't have much data about that. The meteorite remained undetected until it was within Earth's atmosphere. I would guess it came from somewhere arounf the Torqulon system." Jetfire nods once, "Well, it's a starting point if nothing else. I'm pretty fast after all..." he takes a download of the data that Crosscheck has so far, "I will cross reference the list of things that you have already tried, against my database of known elements to come up with a list of elements we have yet to employ. Meanwhile I can see if there is a trace of the meteorites passing... if it was that heavily infected, there is a very good chance there will be infections in it's wake on other machine based planets." Crosscheck shakes his head, "If that meteorite infected other worlds, I want you to stay cler from them until we figure out a cure. Do not forget that the Decepticons may be tempted to use those spores as a weapon." Jetfire replies, "So long as I do not come within range of the spores, I can still tell if there -are- infections." he assures, "Besides, we must have a cure before - as you say - the Decepticons get a nasty idea. No doubt one they are already considering if they're any good at this game at all." he pulls his dataplug once more, moving then to approach his friend, "I promise you Crosscheck, I will not put myself at undue risk, but as you well know, risks must be taken if we are to cure this." Crosscheck nods again, "I sure hope you will be careful. I know Grimlock and the like think we can only win this war by brute force but I am convinced that only science can break the deadlock between the Decepticons and us... You are vital to the future of our race." Turning back towards the computer, he proceed to complex calculations to find which planets may have been on the meteorite's path. He quickly eliminates those without any form of mechanic lifeform since the spores can't survive for long without their food source. "You could start by any of those" he says while pointing the screen. Jetfire replies with a grave, but congenial tone, "You are every bit as important my friend, thus measures above and beyond are called for." he would rest a hand on his friend's shoulder, but the forcefield makes that tricky, "Hmmm... there are several to work with, that will give us a good start. And brute force will be needed, but only in precisely measured amounts at precisely the correct turning points... hopefully we can find a way to make the jugheads recognize that." Crosscheck chuckles, "I lost all hope to convince Grimlock of anything a long time ago. Subtlety isn't his style, he preferes the direct approach. But that's another story." He looks up at Jetfire for a moment and adds, "Thanks for you kind word. I'll survive, it's only a matter of time before we find a way to get rid of those spores." "With the proper lever, it won't matter if Grimlock is convinced, he won't know he's been aimed in such a way." Jetfire replies with a grin, "We have time so long as the life support systems can maintain you, but all the same... I'd like to get a resolution sooner rather than later. That forcefield must make life incredibly dull for you." Crosscheck shrugs, "I still have access to a computer. Besides, searching for a cure takes a lot of my time so I don't have much time to be bored. If my life wasn't in danger I would be fascinated by that research. There is much we can learn from those spores." "Indeed, that is why I wish to keep a sample beyond the cure." Jetfire replies with a chuckle, "Once we have you up and around, we can engage in the deeper studies together, I dare say I will need your more unorthodox perspective." his attention turns to the exit and then to the screens, "For the moment, I believe I shall begin the cross referencing programming so that I can begin a search for the elements we have not used. I will keep you apprised of my progress via regular updates, and I will return as soon as I have news." "Thanks again Jetfire." Crosscheck rests against the back on his chair, "I think I'll take some rest now. I'll be in touch if I find anything else that could be useful." <